<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon date by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363399">Lemon date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru si sentiva un ragazzino alla prima cotta.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~ Lemon Date ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hikaru si sentiva un ragazzino alla prima cotta.</p><p>Quando Ryosuke gli aveva chiesto di uscire insieme, non l’aveva preso sul serio.</p><p>Eppure quel pomeriggio, mentre lo guardava aggirarsi per il parco divertimenti, non poteva che sentirsi felice.</p><p>Avvicinandoglisi, gli porse la limonata che aveva comprato, incapace di smettere di sorridere.</p><p>“Ti diverti?” chiese, mentre l’altro beveva ed annuiva.</p><p>“Sì! Ci sono ancora un sacco di cose da fare, io...”</p><p>Hikka lo fermò, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo, facendo una smorfia per il sapore pungente del limone che copriva quello di Yamada.</p><p>Ryosuke sorrise, imbarazzato.</p><p>“Adesso mi sto divertendo di più!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>